


There's no love

by white_peonies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jeronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_peonies/pseuds/white_peonies
Summary: AU, Veronica and Jughead are friends, but one of them wants something more.





	There's no love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments in my last work. I hope you will like this one, if you think that I should wirte second chapter or you have some advice, leave a comment. I appreciate everything x

It was a mistake, that he confess his feeling for her. It wasn’t easy, he had to grow up to say that three words, however – it was meaningless after all. She just stared at him, her dark eyes full of shock and sadness and he felt like an idiot in his Christmas sweater. Jughead didn’t expect that – they were (or are?) friends, a close ones, she understanded him like nobody else, beside the fact that they were totally different – they resembled an unpopular ship from that ridiculous tv show about gossips (Veronica mentioned it once or twice, with a rosy blush on her cheeks). She wasn’t ashamed of him, that he knows for sure, they were hanging out equally with her and his friends. Maybe he was too slow and his place in her heart was taken by that dumbass Reggie? Who knows. What was absolutely the worst after their last meeting – she didn’t spoke to him or texted him, nothing. Silence. He has been calling her so many times and still, Veronica was ignoring him. But why, why everything has changed?

That was a hard month, he was trying to forget about her, but she was chasing him in his dreams, thoughts, he was writing about her (that was a serious problem, his essay shouldn’t be about raven-haired girl living in Upper East Side) but actually, in writing he found a specific kind of comfort – it was still hurting but a little bit less. Maybe it’s not a bad idea, to write a book about her, he would name her Audrey, and maybe, if her long-term friend will tell her that he love her, she would smile and kiss him in the end and that happy cringy ending would cure Jughead’s heart. Yeah, that’s a brilliant idea, he thought and immediately went to his room for his laptop. And then again, another heartbreaking moment, their smiling faces were looking at him from wallpaper. God, why.  
It was late at night, he was drinking red wine when he saw a new message from Veronica’s best best friend, Betty. She was a really kind and sweet girl, and yes, he wasn’t blind for her glances at him, but yet, he did nothing.

_You should check out V, she’s acting weird lately and she told me that you guys don’t speak to each other. What did you do?_

Oh Betty, I can’t tell you what the problem is, you’re a smart girl, and you should figure it out, he thought, but decided to ignore that message and keep writing. He would answer her in the morning, after he changed all of this thought and feelings into prose. That was his plan for tonight and probably for a next weeks.  
Weeks turned into months, and he didn’t even notice that autumn was already here. He closed himself in his flat, leaving it only after midnight – at the darkness everything seemed to be less grey than in the morning. Nights were his inspirations, his novel changed into a crime story, Audrey wasn’t such as good as he imagined her before, she has a lot of flaws, and maybe that was the key to his after-Veronica better life. Actually, he didn’t believe in that, but it did comforted him and Jughead even manage to spent some time with people, his friends, Betty as well, cause she and he become closer than ever – but he didn’t want to take them to the next level, and he hoped that sooner than later she would understand that.

It was a cold, but yet sunny October morning when he decided to go to one of his (and Veronicas of course) favourite café. It was a tiny place, it has barely three tables, but coffee was amazing, and he could kill for their pastries. He walked in, line up himself while he was staring in his phone, scrolling though Instagram. Suddenly, he felt like she’s here. Stupid, stupid Jughead. But there she is, sitting outside at small table, dress all in black, black coat, black turtleneck, black high0waisted jeans, black (flat! Veronica Lodge never wear flat shoes) loafers, eating almond croissant with a coffee by her side. Probably simple, black one, without any sugar, her favourite. He decided that this his only chance to talk to her, so he had ordered and went to her, and didn’t bother to ask if he can sit with her. She looked up and on her face was a pure surprise.  
  
‘Jughead’ she didn’t sound angry, even worse, there was a lot of sorrow in her voice, he felt like his heart is breaking once again.  
  
‘Veronica, I’m so so sorry that I said, you know what, I didn’t meant to, I mean, yeah, that was true, it’s still, but you know what I mean’ he tangled up himself, looking at her with a lot of emotions, he could pretend that it was nothing.  
  
‘Well, I’m the one who should apologize’ she said with her hands shaking, why was she nervous, he should be, cause he has done something wrong ‘So, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t treat you like that. You were always such a good friend. And I care about you so much but I know I make it seem like I don't. But without you I feel so out of place, and you are the only one who can take care of me and help me to fight me demons.’ I was trying to say something, but Veronica kept talking, and I didn’t want to interrupt her. It was so good to hear her voice, no matter what she was going to say to me.  
  
  
‘There’s no love in me, Jughead’ she said, taking breath sharply. ‘My parents don’t love each other, they don’t love me and they didn’t show me what love is and what can be. And please, don’t say that I’m breaking your heart, cause you should know how fucked up I am. There’s no love in me, not even a tiny bit’ she seemed like she was going to cry, but we both knew that she wouldn’t let herself to do that. She was Lodge, they don’t show their emotions. ‘I want so much to have a love for you, but I can’t find it’ she said with a trembling voice, staring at her half empty cup of coffee.  
  
‘I love you. I know you, and I still love you, and if I have to wait for you my whole life, well, I would’ I said confidently, I meant what I was saying. Veronica’s gaze was telling me everything, and I didn’t know how to make her to used words. I knew she feels something for me too and I could help myself not to touch her hand.  
  
‘I have to go. Call me later Jones, maybe we could hang out sometimes. Like friends’ she said blankly, pulling out her hand, but she smiled and I didn’t know what was worse – her fake smile or sad eyes.  
  
‘Later Ronnie. I will wait for you’ I promised, but she was already too far away to hear me.

She left me, and she took all the love I had.


End file.
